Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014)
Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! is a first-person shooter video game developed by 2K Australia with assistance from Gearbox Software and published by 2K Games. It is the third game in the Borderlands series. It was released for Linux/Steam OS, Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on October 14, 2014. Voice Cast *Aaron Roberts (Lost Legion Moon Buggy) *Akron "Dunks" Watson (Himself, Ascended Eternal#1, Dying Scientist#2) *Amanda Bishop (Skipper/Felicity, Felicity Rampant, Eliza, Nanny AI Core, Scav Nomad#1) *Andrea Freyberg (Her Snootiness) *Anthony Phelan (Papa Crust, Art-Illiterate Concordian, Kerri) *Ashly Burch (Tiny Tina, Schmidt) *Barry Yandell (Wilhelm's Interviewer) *Ben Hessel (Lunestalker Jr.) *Bob Hess (Accountant AI Core, Grumpy Gus, Seymour) *Brian Meegan (The Bosun, Abbot) *Brina Palencia (Moxxi) *Bruce Spence (Scav Gyro, Sir Dennis, Toby Van Adobe, Tony Slows, Taunting Scav#2) *Bryan Massey (Wilhelm) *Caitlin Glass (Corporal Best, Brittania, Elevator Voice) *Candida Gubbins (Davis Pickle) *Catherine Moore (Janey Springs, Cybil, Crisis Scar Comms Console, Kayla, Violet) *Chris Cason (Doctor Authon, King Scumstain, Wolf) *Chris Rager (Mister Torgue) *Christopher Bevins (Hyperion Boil) *Christopher Sabat (Doctor Torres, Shifty Sheldon, Tog) *Chuck Huber (Tassiter) *Clifford Chapin (Lost Legion Jetfighter, Dying Scientist#3, Worm-Brained Boil) *Colleen Clinkenbeard (Lilith) *Constance Janes (Colonel T. Zarpedon) *Dameon Clarke (Jack) *Dave Eddings (Claptrap) *Donald Shults (Racist Hot Dog) *Elle Dawe (Annie Swan, Boganella, Comm Console, Sheila, Art-Appreciating Concordian) *Fiona Press (Maddie) *Ian Sinclair (Professor Nakayama, Herbert Plottz) *J. Michael Tatum (Sir Hammerlock, Lost Legion Infantry#4, Powersuit Pro) *Jamie Marchi (Doctor Spara, Ghostly Apparition) *Jason Liebrecht (Mordecai) *Jennifer Green (Angel) *Jim Foronda (Voice of Dahl, Doctor Grayson, Oz Kit Warning System) *Jo Turner (The Don, Captain Chef, Ken, Scav Bandit#2, Poop Deck) *John Burgmeier (Flameknuckle, Lost Legion Infantry#3, Powersuit Scrub) *Jonathan Rhodes (CL4P-L3K, Stu) *Josh Grelle (Password Scav, Lost Legion Defector, Dicky Ford, Torgue Corporation Disclaimer) *Joshua Davidson (Sentinel, Empyrean Sentinel) *Julian Garner (Lunestalker Sr., Meat Head, Mongrel, Scav Psycho#2, Magma Rivers, Shizz) *Justin Cook (Lost Legion Infantry#2, Prankster Lost Legion Soldier) *Justin S. Cotta (Boomer, Bruce, Deadlift, Grizz, Rooster Booster, Scav Bandit#1, Sterwin, Timber Logwood, Wally Wrong) *Kenneisha Thompson (Lady Aurelia Hammerlock) *Kent Williams (Leonard, Rabid Adams) *Laurie Steel (Nurse Nina) *Leah Clark (Tassiter's Secretary) *Lydia Mackay (Athena, Voice of Maliwan) *Lynn Rutherford (Voice of Hyperion) *Marcus Mauldin (Brick) *Mark Stoddard (Voice of Jakobs, Voice of Vladof) *Markus Lloyd (Roland, Doctor Langois) *Matt Dale (RedBelly, Macca, Male Concordian#1, Vapor Compressor Scav) *Maya Strange (Amelia, Female Concordian#1, Helen, Skye) *Micah Solusod (AK-S Pilot, Dean the Hothead, Engineer Dockett) *Mike McFarland (Doctor Grayson, Timothy) *Monica Rial (R-0513, Rose Yin, Cleaning Bot, Flirty Bar Dame, Voice of Tediore) *Nick Cassim (Fair Dinkum, ICU-P, Male Concordian#2, Hippie, Moon Buggy Scav, Taunting Scav#1, Anti-Colonial Scav, Bucket List Scav) *Paul Slavens (Dying Scientist#1, Tom Thorson, Lost Legion Soldier, Dahl Engineer Winston, Lost Legion Surrenderer) *Phil Parsons (Lost Legion Infantry#1) *Raison Varner (Constructor, Loader) *Randy Pitchford (Crazy Earl) *Rawly Don Pickles (Cat Wearing A Birthday Cap) *Richard Carter (The Meriff, Drango Bones, Jolly Swagman, Scav Psycho#1) *Rupert Degas (Gladstone, Harry, Myron, E-GUN, Nel, Oscar, Peepot, Dahl Waystation Scav, Harry, Tobias Teitelbaum, Cosmo, DJ Boom & DJ Rang, Tim/Tom/Tum Pot, Popcorn Guy, Binary/Chef/Gardener/Shrink AI Core(s)) *Scott Freeman (Doctor Minte, Ascended Eternal#2, Lazlo, Saint, TR4-NU) *Stan Roback (General Knoxx, Judge Lawton) *Stephanie Young (Nisha) *Tessa Lind (Concordia PA, Sereena, Radio Elpis, Deirdre, Female Concordian#2, Maureen, Olivia, Sub-Level 13 Elevator) *Wendy Powell (Hanna, Mysterious Guardian) Category:Video Games Category:2014 Video Games